Vegas Wedding Blackout
by Mandy1229
Summary: Mac's Reason #1 for never drinking again: you might wake up from a blackout in a Vegas Hotel Suite wearing a wedding ring and your best friend's boyfriend in the living room wearing a Matching ring. Thankfully his annoying best friend is along for the ride, still how on earth did this happen?
1. Chapter 1

**a/n: When I first wrote this, I had Dick waking up in Vegas with Veronica in a hotel suite, I thought that this way would be much funnier. If you like it after you have read the entire story, let me know, I will post the other version. **

Chapter One

Mac woke up and looked at the ornately plastered ceiling, her brain scrambling to tell her where she was and why she was there. Her eyes now adjusted, she looked around the huge bed with the obviously expensive and tousled sheets but the part that filled her with horror was the indent on the pillow next to her.

Mac lifted her head and the sheets fell away and she gulped as she noticed she was naked and that there were aches and pains in places that there shouldn't be aches and pains. Reaching down, she lifted the top sheet just to be sure that her nightmare was complete and yes, it was. She didn't have so much as a single stitch of clothing on.

Her eyes noticed the light prism shining in the room and looked around to see that wherever she was, there were floor to ceiling windows on three sides of the room and the curtains were drawn on all but the set directly across from the bed. "What the heck is going on?"

At the sound of her voice, her head felt each syllable and Mac whimpered and reached up with her hands to hold her head steady. Drawing her knees up close to her body, she winced again at the painful proof that she was no longer a virgin but resting her elbows on her knees, she wanted to do nothing more than cry.

When she felt like moving again, she lifted her head out of the small cave she had created in her hands but her hair was tangled on something. Reaching up, she felt the piece of metal her hair was caught on.

Getting it untangled, Mac was looking at her hand in shock. Having learned her lesson with speaking out loud earlier, she whimpered softly "Oh my god."

Pushing her hand as far away as she could, Mac looked at the rock on her finger and realized that the prisms she had seen earlier had to have been sunlight bouncing off the ring. "It only needed this."

Trying to figure out who she would marry that could afford a ring like this and she could only come up with one name and yet, she knew there was no way in hell that she could ever have been drunk enough to marry the Spawn of Satan, no way in hell.

Trying to be cautiously optimistic, she came up with an admittedly short list of other 09ers that she knew had the sort of money that could afford an at least four carat diamond ring set in what she was sure was a platinum setting.

Feeling a sense of relief, absolutely positive that she hadn't married Dick, she started inching across the bed to the edge. Mac stood and tugging the sheet out from under the comforter; wrapped it around her body, trying to avoid flashbacks of the Neptune Grand, as she padded towards the closed doorway.

Standing in front of the huge double doors, Mac saw that the door handle was in the center of the same ornate styling as the frieze around the ceiling. Reaching for it meant letting go of where she had both hands tightly gripping her sheet toga.

Looking around slowly, still being cautious of the hangover of all hangovers she was dealing with, Mac saw the fluffy white bathrobe and moved towards it. Untangling the sheet, she moved as quickly as she could under the circumstances and was soon wearing the robe.

The side panels wrapped around her, she loped the belt around her twice and tied the belt and put a bow in it then double knotted it just in case she had been dumb enough to marry… no, she couldn't even go there. No, she wasn't married to Dick.

Back at the door, she reached for the large knob with both hands and opened it just a little bit. Peaking around the edge, she saw there was no one in the living area. Exhaling in relief, she opened the door a bit more and eased her body out and walked towards the sofa.

Sitting as she tried to regroup, tried to get answers to her questions, including some she didn't want to think about like where were her clothes. That particular nightmare was one she was trying to avoid so looking around she saw photos on the coffee table and reaching over still moving carefully lifted them.

Oddly enough, they were all photos of her. Mac standing in front of a Welcome to Las Vegas sign; Mac standing with two valets next to her and some sort of bright blue vehicle behind them, and the one that gave her a sense of confusion, Mac standing with Veronica with Backup in between them at the beach in Neptune.

Dropping that photo back onto the table, Mac realized that in the pictures she was wearing the same outfit that she knew she had been wearing in her last sober memories.

Lifting it again just to be sure, she saw that yes, she wearing her standard Levi's, a long sleeve gray t-shirt with a short sleeve purple one over it. Her Chuck Taylor's on her feet.

Mac struggled to figure out what could have led to her drinking so much that she had blacked out and she could remember telling Parker that she was going to stay at her parents place for the Christmas break, she remembered hugging Wallace as he left for Chicago. How Wallace had told Veronica maybe that it was for the best that she had broken up with Logan, had noticed the way that Piz seemed almost happy as Veronica had driven them to the airport.

She remembered being on the beach with Veronica. Veronica getting a call and hanging up on Logan; Veronica and her arguing about that and then Mac saying that Veronica might want to get off her soapbox, that she was equally at fault in the mess that was their relationship. Mac has a less clear memory of hugging Logan and telling him that everything would be fine and then taking the bottle he had been drinking from and finishing it off.

Mac struggled for more memories, her mind trying to figure out what had happened after that but mainly she saw and heard sex, lots and lots of sex including against the window in the bedroom of the suite with the curtains open. Desperate to remember a face, all she could recall was the taste of salt on skin, the smell of the ocean and holding onto a nicely muscled body as she felt someone moving in and out of her and the sounds of her moans as an oddly familiar laugh could be heard in her ears.

Hearing the sound of a doorbell, Mac stumbled towards it and unlocked and opened the door. The room service waiter standing there with a full cart moved towards her so she stepped back as he pushed the heavily laden trolley inside. "I was asked on behalf of the management of the Bellagio to tell you congratulations on your marriage, yesterday."

Mac could only whimper, as he put the flowers on the console, the fruit basket on the wet bar and moved the trolley over to the window. Mac herself walked over and saw that she could see the water show from the window but that it was many, many floors down.

Mesmerized by the height, Mac never heard the footsteps entering the suite, nor the room service waiter congratulating the man entering the suite from a door that she knew somehow was connected to the game room. She heard the door closing and realizing that she hadn't signed for the food, turned and stared in horror at the sight in front of her.

Looking down at her hand, at the large ring on it, she began to laugh hysterically and then looking up she felt sick to her stomach, then dark spots appeared before her eyes as she felt the drinks she had drank coming back up as she fell to her knees and threw up in the waste bin that was now suddenly in front of her.

When all she had left was the dry heaves, Mac felt hands rubbing her back and she decided that this, this had to be a nightmare. When she felt the strong hands trying to help her stand, Mac didn't fight the guiding touch but once on her feet, she looked at the man standing next to her wearing the matching bathrobe to her own and even worse the matching ring on his finger before her knees gave way and she managed to say "Logan" before she passed out into his arms.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two 

As Mac came to, it was with an odd mishmash of memories of drinking with Logan, gambling, a food fight at a buffet and getting thrown out by security guards. Logan laughing hysterically as she punched some twit in the nose.

Whimpering again as she returned to consciousness, now almost desperate to find out that she was married to Dick, Mac lifted her hand and looked in fear at the ring on her hand. "Oh god, oh god, oh god, how could I do this?"

"You know that was my response at first, but now, I have to admit, it's not quite as out there as it seems." Logan's amused voice had Mac wanting to retreat into the darkness she had just woken up from.

Lifting her head, Mac looked around and realized she was lying on the sofa, that there was now a marriage license according to the large letters she could read from where she was resting. "How can you possible believe that, Logan? Veronica is going to kill me, revive me and kill me again."

"Mac." She heard Logan beginning to speak then she saw his jaw tighten as if to be silent then after what was clearly a very serious internal debate, he continued. "If this is going to work, Mac, you can't let what others think determine what you do. Yes, Veronica isn't thrilled but-."

"Isn't thrilled, she must hate me." Mac said her eyes going to the ring she was wearing then said "I just can't imagine that I did this to her. She is well make that was my best friend because I am sure that she hates me now."

"Mac, it's going to be okay." Logan said before gently hugging Mac, but she pulled away from him with an alarmed expression on her face. "Look, why don't you get a shower, I am sure that it will make you feel a lot better."

Mac wanted nothing more than to escape and decided that a shower might be a good idea but she didn't know where her clothes were. "Logan, my clothes, where are they?"

Seeing the confused expression on his face, she hastily said "Never mind, I am sure that they are hanging up in the closet."

"Mac, are you okay?" The concern she heard in Logan's voice had Mac trying to hide her tears as she was reminded of the kind side that not many people saw in Logan Echolls.

"Yes, no, I don't know, Logan. I just can't wrap my head around this, that I did this." She said looking at the ring on her finger and pointing to the wedding certificate on the coffee table. "That I betrayed my friend just because I was mad at her."

"Mac, if that is why you got married, then yes, you betrayed Veronica, but I don't believe that, I was there, remember?" He pointed out.

Mac removed the huge ring she was wearing and staring at it said "What other reason could there be for this, Logan."

"Love." He quietly retorted. "Did you ever think about that?"

Mac burst into tears and said "I tried love, Logan and we both know how that turned out. I ended up stranded in a hotel room by a rapist and a murderer. At least this time that didn't happen, but still, look around, I am in a hotel room, I lost my virginity and then got married and the only thing I remember is drinking tequila with you."

With that, she walked towards the bedroom, never noticing Logan's jaw dropping and then looking down at the wedding ring on his hand.

Chapter Three

In the bedroom, avoiding looking at the bed, Mac hurried to the bathroom and soon was in the huge shower that was big enough for several people. When she had the water at the right temp, with every single one of the six shower heads going, Mac soaped up and tried to wash away the shame of sleeping with Veronica's boyfriend.

Tearing up as she tried to scrub clean her skin as more and more vignettes of the sex from the night before came into focus. In shock at the way her mind kept showing her enjoying what was going on, she felt sick to her stomach as she reached for the loafah and began to lather up again, this time turning the water even hotter, trying to remove her skin.

When nothing worked, Mac slid down the marble wall and landing on her knees began to cry as the reality of the situation hit her. She had slept with Logan Echolls and had lost her virginity to the man she knew Veronica loved. Then to top it off, she had married him.

LoVe

In the living room, Logan hung up the phone, looked around and tried to figure a way out of this mess. Right now, he was only sure of one thing that Veronica was going to kill him.

Walking over to the coffee table, he lifted the wedding certificate, tracing both names written on it, then sat it down carefully before picking up the photos that he had had printed as a present. Finding his favorite, he took it to the desk where he had a frame waiting to for it as sort of a twisted wedding present. Setting it on the console, he was debating taking a drink when he heard the sobs coming from the bathroom. 

Realizing that he couldn't wait and talk to Mac later, he looked at the door, desperate for someone, anyone to enter. Calling himself a coward, knowing that it was his fault that Mac was in there sobbing, he went into the bedroom and then grabbing the dropped robe closed his eyes and maneuvered into the glass shower room and turned the water off. 

Wrapping the robe around Mac, he carried her to the bed and then pulling the comforter up he soon had it tucked around her. "It's going to be okay, Mac. I promise."

When saying that only made her sob louder, he sat on the bed and pulled her into his arms, hoping that they could fix this for her. Hearing Mac's sobbing fade, he saw that the tears were now silently flowing down her cheeks but even that eventually ended as she felt into an uneasy slumber.

Returning Mac to the pillows, he tucked the comforter around her and pressed a kiss to her temple, then went back to the living room. Making another phone call, he harshly said "Get back here, now. Mac needs you."

Chapter Four

Mac woke up for the second time that day and wanted to sleep until this nightmare was gone. She had slept with Logan Echolls, had lost her virginity to him and had married him. Shaking her head, she was already make plans to call Cliff when she got home. She might have lost Veronica as a friend but at least she could attempt to make things right.

Hearing noise in the other room, she steeled her nerves, reminded herself that she wasn't a coward and got up. Opening and closing drawers, she didn't find her own clothes but a note was now taped to the mirror.

Looking at her name written on the envelope with it underlined in black ink, she ripped it open and read… "Mac, there are new clothes in the closet including lingerie."

Opening the closet door, feeling a bit weird at the idea of Logan buying her under clothes but she had also found the clothes she had been wearing sober including her torn underwear which had her blushing deep red as she tried to imagine how that had happened, then felt sick at the idea of even attempting to recall it.

Pulling on the deep burgundy boy shorts and matching demi cut bra, shocked at how perfect they had fit, she pulled on the socks and Diesel jeans, shaking her head at the idea of wearing 250 dollar jeans, it seemed almost wrong to her as she found the burgundy boyfriend sweater.

Looking down to see her sneakers were soaked for some reason, she saw the nearby pair of Vans and once again winced at the idea of wearing such expensive clothes.

Tying them up, she went to the bathroom and tried to detangle her hair, reminding herself that this was her own fault, that she knew better than to fall asleep with wet hair. Combing through it, she pulled it back into a braid and then taking a deep breath, realized that her breath stank.

Looking around, amazed to find a new toothbrush and a tube of Colgate. After using the mouthwash, feeling almost human, she exited the bathroom and walking through the bedroom, entered the living room and saw Veronica standing at the window.

"Oh god." Mac felt her stomach drop at the sight of her best friend eating grapes as she looked out the window.

"Mac!" Veronica turned around and walked over to where she was standing. When the blond hugged her, Mac ducked her arms and walked over to the window herself. "Hey, what is it? Do you think I am mad about this?"

"We both know that you are; that you have every right to be." Mac said unable to look her in the eyes. "I can't believe I was this dumb, that I got this drunk. I know that isn't an excuse, Veronica."

"I have to admit, Mac. I was surprised. I mean, when Logan called and told me what was going on, I tried to stop it, but I think that he might be right, this might be a good idea."

"How can you say that?" Mac asked in shock as she stared at Veronica. "How can anything that happens when you are drunk be considered a good idea? I got married. You don't think that maybe just maybe that instead of telling me it is a good idea, we should be in your car, speeding as fast as we can to Cliff?"

"If that is how you really feel, why don't you just leave?"

Mac heard the cold tone in Dick's voice and turned to look at the blond she must have missed seeing when she had come in. "We both know that you can't be any happier about this than I am. Seriously, Dick, this has to be your worst nightmare, I am sure that the only way it could be worse was for it to be Veronica."

Dick shuddered then looking at the blond said "She is right about that, if not about anything else. Mac, what do you remember about the last few days?"

"I don't want to go into it, I just want to go home, get an annulment and rectify the situation." She said feeling sick to her stomach as she once again flashbacked to the sex. She felt her breasts ache and her stomach clench as other things began to throb. Feeling shaky and not wanting to risk fainting again, she settled on the sofa and rested her head between her knees.

"Do you really think that it is going to be that easy?" Dick asked harshly. "The marriage was consummated many, many times."

"Oh god, don't say that." Mac cried out as she began to dry heave. She missed seeing the concerned expression on Veronica's face as she tried to stop her body's natural reaction.

"What, that there was sex, lots and lots of sex." Dick taunted. "Why? Does it bother you that you had sex with me, because tough, you were the one who…"

Dick didn't get to finish his statement because Mac was standing and had thrown herself into his arms as she began sob. Not sure what the hell was going on, he just pulled her in as close as possible and tried to mouth to Veronica to get out so he could comfort his wife.

When the blond crossed her arms and stubbornly refused, Dick said "Veronica, get out, go help Logan get my ring back. NOW!"

Veronica didn't want to leave but she noticed that Mac couldn't look at her and she had no idea what was going on because this was a huge overreaction even to marrying Dick.

Leaving, really wanting to stay, Veronica closed the door and went to find Logan who was searching for a jeweler.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Five 

Mac pulled back as much as the arms around her would let her and looked at Dick and confessed. "I don't remember much more than fighting with Veronica in Neptune, I don't know how I got to Vegas, and just odd flashback moments of sex but not who I had it with. I woke up in a hotel suite, naked and no longer a virgin wearing a god awful gaudy ring. I entered the living room to find Logan there, no one else in the suite. Logan was wearing a wedding ring that matched the one on my finger. What was I supposed to think?"

Dick looked at Mac, wanting to remind her physically just who she had slept with, but the absolute bewilderment in her eyes had him gently pressing a kiss to her lips. "Let's take this to the couch. Okay, Mackie?"

Once seated Dick pulled Mac into his arms; her legs resting on the other side of his body and her back against the arm of the sofa as he lifted his legs to rest his feet against the coffee table in front of them. Mac found it strangely comforting as she looked at Dick who seemed to be thinking.

"Uh, okay, I don't know about your fight with Veronica, I do know that you showed up when we were leaving for Aspen. Logan and you went into the bedroom, I heard raised voices then next thing I knew, we were heading to Vegas, not Aspen."

"We meaning Logan and yourself." She probed.

"We meaning Logan, you and I." Dick replied with a slight smirk. "You came out of Logan's bedroom with an empty tequila bottle and told me that plans had changed. Next thing I knew, you were giving orders to my pilot that we were going to Vegas."

"I did that?" Mac asked surprised.

"Yes, you uh, might not remember but I uh, you told me, us about your parents telling you about being switched at birth with Madison." Dick said his eyes searching hers to see if she remembered any of that.

Mac's brow was furrowed then smoothed as she said "I remember that now. My parents were worried I would lose it but I just told them that I already knew and that I didn't care. They said that the Sinclairs were going to tell Madison this week too."

"You told us that. Logan and you decided to drink on the flight here. I had to be the sober one." He said in an accusing tone which had her chuckling at how upset he sounded about that. "We checked in and you two drunks fell asleep and I carried you into my room then went downstairs to gamble."

"I don't remember that." Mac admitted.

Dick was tempted to tease her with the knowledge that she had tried to pull him down onto the bed with her as they had kissed. He had nobly fought his every instinct which wanted to just join her but Mac knew him well enough to not believe that and the truth was not as glamorous in that he hadn't wanted to sleep with Mac when he wasn't sure that she meant it.

Instead she had passed out and he had gone to find something to keep him from joining her in his bed, going without them had seemed like a brilliant idea until he had forced himself to face that Mac would not be very happy about it.

"The next time I saw you, you were playing poker and had offended Conner Larkin by telling him you had never seen a single one of his movies and couldn't be bothered to even if they were given to you for free." He said with a soft chuckle that Mac could feel.

Mac thought about it and said "I sort of remember that, he was being rather nasty to Logan. He said something about Rosie Perez thinking Logan was a girl."

"Yeah, its one of his favorites for giving Logan hell but it has gotten worse since Aaron was arrested for Lilly's death." Dick said quietly. "Conner made a few movies with Aaron and at first it gave him a certain cache but for the last year or so, since the trial his career has been on the downslide."

"I won some money off of him; it's why he was so nasty to Logan. He mentioned Veronica. I think." She said.

"Not a surprise, Veronica cleaned him out at the poker game the Christmas that Aaron was stabbed." Dick replied. "I got you both out of there and we went to get something to eat but you wanted to get out off the strip so we went to Fremont Street."

"Were we tossed out after a food fight?" Mac asked.

"Yes, you were throwing rolls at Logan after he brought up Bronson." Dick said his voice tight as he mentioned Mac's boyfriend.

"Oh god, Bronson." Mac looked at Dick with a guilty expression on her face. "I have to tell him, but tell him what? I mean, I don't remember too much let alone how we ended up married, Dick."

"Anyhow, that is a problem to solve when we are home in Neptune, you might not remember but you swore Logan and me into letting Vegas be a no fault or problem zone." He said with a smile as he ignored her statement, wanting her to remember on her own. "The reason we were tossed out of the Main Street Buffet was that you two were throwing food and he ended up knocking over the dessert trolley."

"Oh my god. I can't believe I got kicked out of a restaurant, I never get kicked out of places." Mac said giggling in spite of herself. "You two are a bad influence."

"You don't know half of it. You insisted on the top being down on the Vette and kept calling me Jeeves as I drove. Then you whistled at some construction workers and ducked making them think that it was Logan and I." Dick replied.

"Did I punch someone?" She asked burying her face in her hands.

Dick peeled them away and said wearing a wicked grin "Yes, you did. You really don't remember that girl, do you? She went to high school with us."

"Really?" She asked confused. "Not really a surprise, I mean there was quite an assortment of anorexic stuck up blonds, it's not a surprise that I missed one."

"That particular blond was dating Logan and cheating on him with Weevil's cousin Chardo." Dick replied. "She also had a real problem with Veronica because she was caught out. It's why you decked her. She called her a bitch and you laid into her and when she made a comment about you being one to talk considering you were dating me, uh, she hit you and you broke her nose."

"Oh god, I am going to be arrested, my parents are going to kill me." She said.

"No, Caitlin is here using a false identity, so she wants to avoid us as much as we do her." Dick said. Seeing her inquiring expression he said "She was being called Stacy by the man old enough to be her father."

"Oh."

Mac didn't know how to approach it but it was clear that Dick had no problem as he said "You called Veronica, told her that you had just broke someone's nose, then when she asked where you were, you told her you were in Vegas with Logan and me."

"Okay."

Seeing that Mac wasn't going to ask, he said "We went to a show, leaving Logan at the poker table again, making sad jokes about being lucky at cards and unlucky in love."

"A show, please tell me we didn't go to one of those topless shows or to you know something out of Showgirls?" She asked almost sure that it hadn't exactly been the opera considering who she had been hanging out with and that it was Vegas.

"No, we went to a Cirque de Soliel show called Zumanity." He said his body reaction in memory at the show. He saw Mac noticing and said "You chose it based on liking the name of it. It was a show about well sex."

"Oh god." She said burying her head in her hands again.

Dick once again pried them away, this time pressing a kiss to her lips. "It wasn't really pornographic, Mac. It just makes you question things, I mean, I did and we ended up at a diner talking until almost one after wards."

"I don't remember." She said a bit sadly.

"That's fine. Hopefully you will, and if not, maybe we should go again." He replied and burying his head into her neck, inhaling the scent that was her under the smell of soap and shampoo. "We were talking and you asked me to do something but I said no, not without a clause of my own."

"What?" She asked but when her eyes met his, she heard the whole thing in her head. She had been so affected by what they had seen she had asked him to sleep with her. He had refused unless she agreed to his proposition. Her eyes widening as memories came to her in a vivid and shockingly emotional wave.

He saw her eyes and knew that she was remembering things. Lifting his legs a bit so that her lips were right there and he leaned in to kiss her. When Mac's arms went around his shoulders and she broke off the kiss, he was breathing heavily but was still in control that changed to absolute need as Mac licked his neck and moaned that she remembered the taste of him.

"Fuck Mac." With that, he somehow managed to stand, power lifting Mac and carrying her into their bedroom, kicking the door closed behind him. Laying her on the bed, he was slowly divesting her of her clothes when he saw the mark on her shoulder.

Pulling away and rolling onto his back, gasping for breath, he heard Mac saying his name and he moaned hers then rolled onto his side. Running his fingers lightly across the now bared skin of her torso, he said "Mac, you have to be sore. I wasn't exactly smart last night."

Seeing his uncomfortable expression she said "What do you mean?"

Groaning he leaned into her and buried his head into the crock of her neck then owned up to what had happened. "We uh, went way too many rounds Mac. You were a virgin, I should have been gentler, and then…"

Her face now scarlet Mac said "I remember the shower, the window as we watched the fireworks. All I can say is thank god for the balcony covering our lower halves."

Dick chuckled in spite of knowing he hadn't been very cautious then his smile went away. "You don't remember getting married, do you?"

"No." She admitted then looking at him found it hard not to tell him the rest. "I uh, was thinking that the worst thing in the world would be to find out I was married to you, that I had… that I had… but then I walked into the living room and saw Logan. When you said we had had sex, I was never so glad to hear that in my life."

Dick didn't want to end this, but if Mac was too drunk to remember it, he had to do what was right.

Mac couldn't look at him at first then said "Dick, I want to go see that show again. I need to remember because I have to admit, what I do remember, I don't regret."

Feeling his tension fading a bit, she looked at him and said "Just one thing, why?"

"Why get married?" He asked then taking a leap of faith, kissed her lips and said "If you don't remember after seeing the show, I will tell you."

Chapter Six

Hearing a quiet knock on the door about an hour later, Mac got off the bed, leaving a sleeping Dick and went to open it. Seeing Veronica standing there with a wide grin on her face, Mac said "I married Dick."

"I know I should be lecturing you about your insanity but since I think I have figured it out and get that there must be a huge part of this I don't know, I will wait."

"I woke up and thought that I was married to Logan when I saw him wearing the ring that matched mine. I just couldn't believe that I betrayed you for someone I have never thought of that way." Mac said as she joined Veronica on the sofa.

"Logan figured it out as they were getting the ring off of him. Dick woke up and went to find you some clothes and made Logan promise to be here when you woke up." Veronica said. "I was already on my way because Logan had called me drunk and I thought he was making no sense when he told me that you had married Dick."

Sitting on the edge of the sofa, Mac said "I might not remember everything but I do recall enough to know that I chose to marry Dick."

"Why?" Veronica asked.

Knowing what she was asking, Mac said "I am not sure, mainly because I don't have all my memories."

"Mac, is this about Beaver?" Veronica was unable to meet her eyes.

Mac looked at Veronica, turned her head so that they were facing each other and said "No, my past with Beaver is sometimes difficult to talk about but mainly because I never would have thought that Beaver would be who he was. It did a number on my ability to trust."

"Yet you married Dick." Veronica probed.

Resting her head against the back of the sofa, Mac turned to look at Veronica and said "You know, I never thought of Dick that way, mainly because he was too big, too brassy. Standing near Dick, I always felt overwhelmed by his size. Beaver didn't make me feel that way."

Dick who had woken up was about to enter the living room when Mac continued "Yet, today, when we were seated on the sofa, for the first time in almost a year, Veronica. I felt safe and at peace. Like I was where I belonged."

Dick stayed out of sight, his mind taking in Mac's words as he went to shower and shave he added after running his hand across his chin and feeling how prickly it felt; he knew he had to shave before kissing Mac again.

Returning to the living room, he heard Logan laughing and Mac eventually joining he saw them standing at the counter and Mac reaching for the blue Gatorade. "Hey."

"Hey." She answered then showing him what was in her hand said "Logan gave me your ring."

Holding his hand out, letting her slide it on, he saw her shiver and couldn't help pulling her into his arms and held her tight, her back against his chest as he stared at Logan.

With a sheepish smile, Logan said "I think I am going to take Veronica down and let her play poker in the high roller room. Be good, you two."

When he went to leave, Mac looked at Dick then towards where Logan was knocking on his bedroom door and said "Wait, instead why don't you join us. I uh, need to talk to you."

Not sure he wanted to do that but soon reluctantly seated, he said "What are we talking about?"

"I guess me thanking you for being here for me." She said then looking at Dick added "Us."

Logan gave a smile and said "You burst into the suite two days ago, determined to make sure that I was okay, Mac. You gave up family time to rescue me when you are dealing with your own issues."

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Seven 

Arriving back in Neptune late the next afternoon, Mac kissed Dick and reluctantly went to get into Veronica's SUV which was pulling up by the hanger. "I better go home and talk to my parents."

Dropping her suitcase into the backseat of Mars Saturn, Dick closed the door and then kissed Mac yet again. When she whispered she would call him, he found it hard to let her go.

Mac sat in the passenger seat and was twisting her ring on her hand when she called to Veronica to stop the car. Getting out, she saw Logan and Dick were by Logan's Range Rover.

"Dick!" Mac called out to her husband, and then froze, the word husband still causing her body to tense up. When he had sauntered over to where she was standing, she heard Logan's phone ringing.

"I knew it you can't imagine being one day without me." He said with a slight leer. Leaning down, he kissed Mac, smacked her on her rear and said "So, what may I do for you?"

Removing her wedding ring, she handed it to him and said "Here, keep this for me. I don't know how I would explain wearing that to my parents. Its going to be bad enough explaining that I won fifty thousand dollars from an A list actor but since it will be in the tabloids, I might have to tell them."

Placing her ring on his pinkie, not sure why he was so unsettled at the idea of her not wearing it, he hid his scowl as he said "Okay but I am going to get you a necklace so that you can wear it."

"Yes dear." She mimed being a Stepford wife. When she heard his reluctant laughter, she reminded him that she would call him later then went back to Veronica's car and went to her parents place. Waving at Veronica as she went to talk to her dad, Mac took a deep breath to steel her spine for what was inside.

Letting herself into the house, she saw her mom was in the kitchen cooking and humming along to the Christmas music. Dropping her suitcase near the door she said "I'm home."

"Oh Cindy." Getting a tight hug, Mac could only feel a sense of relief as she realized that in spite of the truth now being known by both her parents and her, nothing felt any different. "I wish you had told us where you were going with your friends, you dad and I were so worried especially since you took the news about your birth so well. I was afraid that you were running to avoid dealing with this."

"It's a long story but Veronica had a fight with her boyfriend and I agreed with Logan that she was taking too many chances so I went to talk to him. I was worried about him doing something stupid…" 

"Oh dear are you talking about him committing suic-?" 

"No, nothing like that Mom. He just tends to go overboard in his determination to prove that he doesn't need anyone. Anyhow, Logan and his roommate, Dick and I went to Vegas for the last couple of days."

"Oh dear, Vegas Mac?" She asked weakly as she looked at her daughter, then took a deeper look and stopped fretting as she said "You look different, much happier than you have in a while."

"I am." She replied then looking at her mom said "You should know, Dick was Beaver's older brother. It was his plane that we took to Vegas."

"But I thought he was your age." Natalie said a bit confused.

"He is, and yes he owns his own plane. Which turns out to be a good thing because Logan was a mess. Anyhow, once there, Logan and I crashed in the suite that his dad owns and Dick went to gamble. When I woke up, Logan asked me if I played poker like Veronica."

"Poker?" Her mom seemed to be surprised at the idea of Mac even knowing how to play.

"I do, it's a numbers game and bluffing, Mom. You know how good I am with numbers." Mac replied and Natalie nodded that she did. "So, anyhow, Logan gave me some chips and we went to play poker, I cleaned out the others at the table." She replied with a smirk that worried her mom until Mac admitted "I wasn't really into it until this actor who was friendly with Logan's dad kept making nasty remarks to hurt Logan's feelings. I decided to take him down for him. It worked. I uh, didn't know it but a tabloid reporter was there."

"Oh dear, this was seen by people." Natalie said not sure she liked that idea.

Blushing a bit, Mac said "Yes, Conner didn't like losing to yet another girl, turns out that Veronica cleaned him out junior year at a private game at the Echolls house. Anyhow, after paying Logan back his seed money plus ten percent which he tried to refuse I ended up with fifty thousand dollars."

"Oh my." Natalie ended up sitting on the nearest counter stool. "Cindy, I am not so sure you should be keeping that money."

"It's fine, Mom. I already took care of the taxes on it and this way I have a cushion to my college text books fund." Mac said. "My scholarship is based on my grades, not financial need so it doesn't affect that."

Natalie asked if she was sure that it would be fine and Mac nodded yes then asked if she needed any help with dinner. Being told no, Mac said "I am going to put my bag in my room and drive to the store. There is something I want to get Ryan for Christmas."

"Just don't go overboard, Cindy." Her mom cautioned then when she had gone to her room, Mac felt her phone vibrating.

Lifting it and seeing Dick's photo that she had snapped that morning as they had driven to the airport, she answered it and said "Yes, dear?"

Chuckling he said "One of my favorite words, along with more, harder and deeper. Though I think you can add the way you call out my name as you come to that list too."

Mac had to lean against the wall, the mental image very vivid as she recalled how he had been convinced by her that the best way to get over aches and pains from exercising was to exercise more of the same muscles. "Mac, are you still there?"

"Yes, but I need to take a shower now." She said and heard him moaning. "Veronica is meeting me at the mall, but she has to go get her dad's present at six if you want some company."

"Do you even have to ask?" He said huskily as he looked around the hotel suite bedroom and decided that he might need to fix things in there a bit.

"I will call you when I am close." She said and hit end before calling Veronica. "I am on my way."

"Bad news, my dad just got a call about a case. It looks like it is going to be a trio at the hotel, tonight." Mac told her to meet her at the mall and then went to speak to her mom. "Mom, Veronica's dad had to go out of town on a case, would you mind if she came over and brought her presents with her."

"No, I am fine with that. I know that Ryan will be too. He likes that she plays video games." Natalie replied and when her daughter reminded her that she also played video games, she retorted "Yes, but you are his sister, you don't count as a girl to him."

"He's eight, what does he know about girls?" Mac asked and went to join Veronica. After they had done some shopping and Veronica had agreed to her suggestion of crashing at the Mackenzie residence for the actual holiday, Mac said "How are things with Logan. I saw you two talking out on the balcony last night. I mean, you were planning on going to the penthouse to stay."

Veronica grabbed two smoothies and sat down with Mac at a table. Looking across she admitted "It's still a bit rocky. He is right I want him to change but don't want to make any changes myself. Its just I can't help thinking that I don't need to make changes but then after what you said the other day, I have to admit, he is right. I am too careless with my own life."

Mac reached over and hugged her just as she heard the annoying sound of Madison's voice as she bitched to Shelly Pomeroy about something. Hearing what they were talking about, she vowed to make sure that Lauren got at least one of the books on her list. "Do me a favor, do a bump and run and get the Christmas list from Madison."

Veronica in the end didn't need to bump Madison as the blond came over to insult the two of them. When Mac openly laughed at her scrunched up nose after Veronica insulted her outfit, Madison turned on her and said "What? Like as if what you think matters."

"Madison, I was trying to find a legitimate excuse for your existence but I couldn't come up with anything." Mac replied. "You are a bitch to everyone you know including your own family. You do know that no one on this earth owes you anything, don't you?"

"So says the poor girl at school on scholarship." Madison sneered. "You know, I saw you at graduation all smiles. My guess is that you were the first in your family to graduate high school. I saw your parents too, kind of schluby just like you, at least you know what you will look like when you grow up, though, I do hope for your future husband's sake you don't get your dad's receding hairline."

Mac's lips twitched and keeping her calm she said "Madison, someday my guess is that you end up eating those words, I can't wait until then."

"You know, speaking of eating, you might want to skip a few meals." Shelly taunted as she looked at Mac.

"You know, Shelly, I was just trying to imagine you with a personality all of your own, but honestly, I think I would pick someone a bit better than Madison to imitate." Mac replied and when Madison went to speak, Mac said "Madison, when I want your opinion I will ask you for it."

'You are the one who will be working for me someday." Madison sneered. "Housekeeper or maybe toilet scrubber thought I doubt I would even trust you to clean out a toilet, who knows what hovel you live in."

"Madison, I wouldn't trade that hovel for anyplace else in the world. I grew up happy, knowing I was loved and that my parents fought to keep me. Yours were probably bribed to keep you."

With that, Mac walked away and Veronica followed shaking her head in pretend disappointment with Mac. "So much for this being the season of forgiveness and caring, Mac. Don't you know you are supposed to be kind and charitable to the less fortunate at this time of the year?"

Madison and Shelly were following them still making comments so Mac stopped at the wishing well, looked at Madison, winked and tossed in a coin. "Dear wishing well, Veronica said that I must be charitable so in the guise of being charitable, would you please visit with Santa and see if he can bring Shelly a personality to call her own and Madison a heart."

With that, she saw the store she was looking for and entered it to purchase the remote control car her brother had been longing for. After paying for it, she snuck a peek at the list Madison had been carrying and saw that it was typed on a computer along with a note from Mrs. Sinclair.

"Madison, your dad gave you a thousand dollars to buy some presents for your sister and the rest of the family. Don't spend it on yourself again like you did last year."

Mac looked back at the bags she could see Madison carrying and shook her head in annoyance as she realized that there was no way that Madison had bought anything in those stores for her family. Entering the book store, she found two of the books on Lauren's list and paid for them before going to the gift wrapping kiosk in the mall.

Veronica who had ducked into a sports memorabilia store to pick up something for her dad leaned in and whispered "Are you getting anything for your husband?"

"OH fuck." Mac's loud comment drew the angry attention of others in line and after a hasty apology said "No, I didn't even think about it. What do you get the boy that has everything but a family because I am not getting him one of those?"

Veronica laughed and when Mac had her wrapped presents, walked back to La Perla. "Veronica, I don't think that he would fit into anything from here."

"You would." Veronica said with what Mac would swear were sparkles in her eyes as they went inside. Twenty minutes later, Madison and Shelly ended up in the store as Veronica and Mac were paying for their purchases.

When the two started to smart off at them, Mac held up her hand and said "You don't say anything to us, I don't tell your parents about how you are or were sleeping with Sheriff Lamb, Madison."

"Oh my god, you slept with the Sheriff?" Shelly's voice carried and Mac felt a bit guilty as she hadn't intended to out Madison but that changed when she saw Bronson's sister entering the Bath and Bodyworks store across the hall.

Out in the corridor, Mac said "I am meeting with Bronson the day after Christmas, Veronica. What should I tell him? He is a nice guy, he didn't deserve this."

"Just be honest, that is all you can do, Mac." She replied quietly. "I know that you feel bad about hurting him but telling him quickly is the most important part of it. Just don't make the mistake of suggesting that you can still be friends, guys hate that."

"You sound like you are speaking from experience." Mac asked.

Flushing a bit, Veronica said "Leo. I kissed Logan while dating him and realized that I was too attracted to Logan to be dating someone else. That it was wrong, too bad that mere months later, I was so determined to be back as the old Veronica that I didn't heed that advice. It might have saved everyone some pain and Meg might not have died."

Chapter Eight

Veronica and Mac were a bit somber as they arrived at the penthouse. Hugging Dick, stopping him from dragging her off to his bedroom, Mac said "I uh, I sort of did something I need to tell Logan and you about."

Logan saw Veronica's smirk and knew whatever was going on, she was enjoying it and Mac's awkward expression. "What is it?"

Shaking her head, Mac said "I uh, was explaining to my Mom about Vegas and then asked if Veronica could crash with me for a couple of days. Anyhow, she was thinking about it and well after a phone conversation just now where I think that both Dick and you were compared to Harry Potter, David Copperfield, the Dickens character, not the magician and Oliver Twist, I uh, I was told to, uh, inviteyouoverforChristmasdinner."

Dick didn't know at first what those names had to do with anything until Logan asked with a chuckle. "Your mom thinks that we are Little Orphan Annies right?"

"Yes and no, look she has been reading the first Potter book recently to Ryan and they are just at the Christmas holiday in the first one and she doesn't like the Weasley's for some reason and seems to think that you two need to be protected from the bad element of your friends." Mac said with a slight blush.

"Hey I am in, I mean, I will have to restrain myself around your folks but that doesn't mean I don't want to meet them." Dick replied and Mac looked at him in shock. Seeing that, he added "Hey, it's much better than Logan's plan. He was thinking about buying one of those deep fryer things and cooking a turkey on the beach."

"You are so coming to my house." Mac ordered the two of them to Veronica's amusement. "You two getting arrested on Christmas day or somehow managing to scorch the sand on the beach is not what I want to be thinking about that day."

Mac and Veronica had slipped into her bedroom through her window, so when her mother heard voices and said with surprise that she hadn't known they were back, Mac played innocent and said "We have been for a while. We were just heading to bed."

"Did you invite your male friends to the house tomorrow?" She asked.

"Logan and Dick will be here around three like ordered." Mac promised. "We uh, agreed to meet them after church and they are going to follow us back."

Once the door had closed, Veronica looked at Mac with amusement and said "We have been back a while?"

"Ten seconds is a while." Mac assured her and then tossed Veronica her bag. "Bathroom is down the hall."

When Veronica returned, she saw Mac looking at a purplish bruise on her thigh above the hem of her shorts and asked "Dick?"

Flushing a bit, Mac said "He was trying to be quiet and not let Logan hear us. My lips and tongue was a bit busy at the moment and he was worried about biting other sensitive things, so he screamed into my thigh. "

"Not the mental image I want, Mackie." Veronica said flushing a bit because Logan had warned her that they tended to be loud but she had believed it to be Dick until the night before when she had heard her friend rather vividly. Logan had ended up getting lucky because of it.

"Sorry but it's the truth." Mac said with a wicked grin. "I woke up this morning to Dick deciding he was hungry and not for food. So I decided it was a game for two and apparently in spite of being new to that game, I uh, most definitely won that round."

Veronica had to laugh at that then looking at Mac said "What happened when you two went to that show, because when you left you still seemed a bit hesitant, but last night, we heard you two, I think the entire penthouse floor heard you."

"We went back to the show and then Dick asked if I wanted to go back to the coffee shop. I didn't need to I had remembered everything by then. Including that I had asked Dick to sleep with me and that I had freaked out on poor Bronson when he had tried to touch me."

"That is why you originally called and asked me to meet you at the beach, right?" Veronica said a bit sadly considering that due to her own drama, Mac was now married to Dick.

"Yes, but not because I needed advice from you." Mac said flushing a bit then saying what she had been trying to avoid. "I wanted to tell you that I had found a way to solve my frozen below the neck issues. I had been planning on asking Dick to sleep with me."

In shock, Veronica sank onto the bed and said "Are you serious?"

"Yup, I was intending on asking your thoughts on my breaking up with Bronson to sleep with Dick so that I could get over my issues." Mac replied. "Anyhow, I had asked Dick to do just that at the diner that night but he said not unless I agreed to marry him first."

Veronica's jaw dropped as she said "I figured your marriage happened because you were drunk."

"No, we were sober when we got married. The champagne bottle we shared is responsible for the hangover." Mac replied then felt restless as she recalled how Dick had chosen to drink part of it. Shaking a bit, she sank onto the bed next to Veronica and said "Every time I would tense up a bit, Dick would whisper the most outrageous stuff in my ears and my brain would go haywire."

"I can only imagine." Veronica said with a bit of a lilt to her voice, "Still, I don't get the wedding idea."

"I didn't remember at first, but…" Mac gave a dramatic pause then said "Dick said if he was going to be my first, he also got to be my only. I made a comment trying to toss the idea off as a joke, but he wasn't joking, Veronica. I just know that what I saw in his eyes had me saying yes."

LOVE

Dick walked into his bedroom after surfing with Logan all morning and saw the package on his dresser from Mac and opened it to see the lingerie. Why would Mac give him frilly lace and then he found the note. Going to his phone, pulling up the pictures and putting in the code she had placed on them, his heart stopped as he saw her modeling each outfit and then looking with wide eyes at the box he went back and lifted the underwear. Sure enough, he could smell her arousal on them.

"Fuck Mac, how I am supposed to meet your parents with my mind full of this." He moaned as he felt his legs shaking. Going to take a shower, taking matters into his own hands, he was finally dressed then walked out to where Logan was exiting his own bedroom. "What are you wearing dude?"

Logan had on dress pants and a nice shirt and had a tie hanging around his neck. Dick's eyes went wide as he looked down at his own outfit which was simply a pair of jeans and a t-shirt with nothing on it. "Should I be dressed up?"

"You are meeting your wife's parents, Dick." He pointed out. "On Christmas, normal families dress up on the holidays."

"They do?" He asked then went to his room and changed into his dress pants, a grabbed a white dress shirt and put it on over his t-shirt and scrambled to find a tie. Going back to the living room, he said "Give me your tie, I don't have one."

"No, here, I will just go without one." Logan said then saw Dick was wearing his wedding ring. "You have to take that off."

"No." He refused. Seeing Logan' glaring he said "Its bad enough that Mac isn't wearing hers. I am wearing it."

"Fine, if you want your in laws to think you have a wife out there somewhere and are looking at their little girl like you know you will end up getting caught staring at Mac like, that is your business."

"Shit." Dick went over to the small neatly wrapped box, ripped it open and removed the chain with the large ring on it. Removing his wedding band, he put it on the chain then defiantly placed it around his own next and said "There."

"Just remember to tuck it under the t-shirt and you should be fine. We also should leave the presents here, then we have an excuse to get the girls back here tonight." Logan replied. Seeing Dick's nod, he said "So flowers, and remember no drinking even if you are offered it. It's a trick."

"I know, but are you sure we shouldn't bring that bottle of wine?"

"Dick, we aren't old enough to purchase it legally, remember?" Logan stated and saw Dick nodding. "You so owe me for dating Veronica. Thanks to having to deal with Mr. Mars I know what to do and what not to do."

Looking at his phone, wincing at the time, Dick said "We shouldn't have surfed that last wave this morning."

"Its fine, the Mackenzies attend the Catholic church down the street. We don't have far to go Dick. Let's take the Rover."

"Good idea, its more grown up than my cars." Dick replied as they went to catch the elevator. Finding Madison getting off as they went to get on, Dick was annoyed when she refused to leave. "What do you want, Madison. We are in a hurry."

"Where are you two going all dressed up?" Madison demanded.

"None of your business, Maddie." Dick snapped and when she tried to grab his arm, he ducked away, made sure that she was in the elevator with them and when they were on the ground floor, and dragged her over to the registration desk. "Tina, this is my ex girlfriend Madison, could you make sure that security knows that she isn't to be allowed on our floor."

With that, Logan nodded in agreement before they escaped Madison who walked out front determined to follow them to wherever they were going in such a hurry. Seeing Logan's new SUV pulling out, she frowned when she noticed that Dick was in the passenger seat.

She had thought that maybe Logan was going to see Veronica but there was no way that Dick would be, would he? Grateful that her dad had gotten her the new Mercedes she had wanted for Christmas since it meant they wouldn't notice her following them; Madison frowned when she saw them pulling up in a church parking lot.

Stunned by the idea of them attending church when it wasn't a funeral, she pulled off to the side of the road, camouflaged by nearby vehicles. When church let out and both of them got out of the SUV, she watched with narrowed eyes as they joined Veronica and her sidekick along with Mac's pathetic family.

"What are you up to, Dick?" She muttered a bit surprised when he pulled Mac off a ways then led her back into the church. When the parents looked around, she saw Veronica speaking to them then smiles were shared before Dick and Mac came back out.

When the parents had left along with a small brat, Madison saw Dick and Mac holding hands and her eyes narrowed wondering what sort of scheme he was pulling as they walked to Mac's idiotic Volkswagen.

Veronica joined them and then Dick to her shock kissed Mac before hurrying back to Logan's waiting vehicle, then they pulled out and followed the Beatle across town. Finding there was less traffic, Madison just went to the right and back towards her house, sure that Dick had to be up to something. That was the only explanation possible.

Inside, she heard Lauren calling out her name and thanking her for the books, so Madison just shrugged and said "I also got you some new clothes. I don't know why you insist on dressing like you do. You could be pretty if you only tried."

"Well anyhow, thanks for the books." Lauren said and went up to the room to read until dinner time. Her parents had said that they had something to talk to her sister about privately and Madison was sure that whatever it was, her sister wouldn't like it because her dad had had serious face on.

Madison listened in astonishment as he parents explained what had happened when she was a baby. "Do you know who my biological parents are?"

"Yes but they have chosen to keep the daughter that they took home and legally I am not allowed to tell you." Her dad said and saw her anger. "I am sorry, Madison. Your mother and I debated about never telling you about this, but your recent car accident had us facing that you needed to know some part of the story if only for medical reasons."

"We were given your biological parents complete medical history, Madison. Your pediatrician had it, but your current doctor doesn't." Ellen stated. "I have a copy to give you."

"What about my parents. I mean are they rich?" Madison asked.

"That is all that matters to you, isn't it?" Her dad asked sadly. "No, they aren't. We have kept up with them over the years, exchanging photos and stories. I can tell you that the baby you were accidentally switched with is happy and while she has made contact with us, though I don't know how she found us, she has made it abundantly clear that she wants the family she grew up with."

"Did you want to switch us back?" Madison demanded needing answers.

"Not at first." Ellen admitted. "We love you, but there are times when I have seen my daughter that I have to admit I wish that I had raised her. It was a difficult situation and the judge in the end decided that for the mental health of both girls that it was better you stay with the family you went home with."

"If she walked up to the front door right this minute, would you take her in even if I asked you not to?" Madison asked.

"Yes." Was the very prompt and simple answer from them both. "Madison, its not that we don't love you because we do, but we love her too."

"Well she had better just stay away, you kept me, you are my parents, not hers." She snapped with narrowed eyes as she tried to figure out how to find out who this girl was and warn her off.

"Madison, we are her biological parents and your legal parents. We won't make a choice, and if you try to force us to, I will remind you that you are eighteen and I don't have to obey you, you have to obey me." Her father announced to her shock. Shaking his head, he added "Your sister was glad you picked her out those books, but I am well aware that they didn't' come from you. They were sent over from a messenger service. If I were you, I would start to think about your position in this family and act accordingly."

Madison looked at her mom and said "Is that your decision too?"

"Yes."

With that, Madison snapped "I am going to join my friends in Aspen since it is clear I am not wanted here."

"You do what you have to do, Madison to adjust to this." Her dad said then standing hugged her. "We do love you, Madison. We just don't like your behavior."

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Nine

At the Mackenzie residence Sam watched in amusement as the two young men struggled to be comfortable in their dress clothes. He had already known that Logan Echolls was in love with the Mars girl but the sight of the blond trying way too hard to get along with his wife, even as he kept buttoning and unbuttoning his dress shirt had been more amusing than Ryan's hero worship of the two boys when he learned that they surfed.

Realizing that he hadn't been paying attention to his daughter's behavior, he watched in amusement as she kept playing with the chain she had not been wearing when they had left for church that morning. He saw how she carefully avoided touching the tall blond, how he avoided touching her but how his eyes seemed to follow her around the room and Sam snickered a bit to himself.

"What has you so amused?" Natalie asked as she moved to where he had been sitting all afternoon.

"Just the antics of the boys." He replied. He saw that her eyes went straight to Dick and said "I am guessing you saw it too."

"If he unbuttons that shirt again, I am going to suggest tell him to take it off. I was going to change after church when I realized that Veronica and Cindy hadn't done so." She said with a smile. Hearing a timer she heard someone following her to the kitchen and when she saw that it was the Echolls boy said "I have everything under control. Why don't you go talk to Veronica?"

Seeing him start to say why, she said "She seemed to need to speak to you pretty urgently before."

"I am delaying things. I want to get her back to the hotel to give her the present I got her and this was the best idea I could come up with." He replied.

When Mac saw her dad going to call his brother and that Ryan was engrossed in playing Super Mario Kart with Logan, she tugged at Dick's arm until he followed her out to the back yard.

"Hi." She said when they were away from the crowd. "Did you get my present?"

Groaning, he said "You don't play fair."

Smiling widely, she began unbuttoning his untucked shirt saying. "You don't need this."

"Yes I do." He said then said softly "It's keeping things hidden."

Mac's eyes went down and saw what he was talking about and giggled as she said "Really?"

"Between your present and that dress, hell yes." He replied his finger tracing the stray curl that was slipping out of her hairdo. "You look so beautiful."

When she flushed a bit, he said "Stop, I keep imagining how far that goes and this is absolute torture because I can't even kiss you."

"No one can see, Dick." She said.

Dick wasn't so sure about that but he decided to at least risk a light kiss. Pulling his lips away from hers and resting his chin on her forehead, he quietly told her he didn't want to let her go. "I hate not wearing my ring."

"It's right here, Dick." She said lifting the chain just a bit as a reminder.

"I know you want your parents to get used to me being around, but this is killing me." He admitted.

"I also have to deal with Bronson, Dick. He didn't do anything wrong, I owe him that courtesy." Mac protested. "What makes it worse is that I am dumping him during the holidays."

"Mac, things weren't working for you two why didn't you end things before?" He asked.

"Its hard sometimes when you are worried about hurting someone's feelings, Dick. I mean he is a very nice guy."

"If he is so nice…" His harsh tone had Mac noticing that he was getting upset.

"Just because he is nice doesn't mean he is the right guy for me. I needed that no demands relationship after Beaver, Dick. I sort of used this really great guy and now I am going to be hurting his feelings but at the same time, I am more worried about your feelings." She said softly and when she heard Ryan calling their names, she said "I am married to you, I am with you but I owe it to him to be honest with him."

"Fine." He said tersely then restraining his need to kiss her senseless as it to mark her as his, he instead reminded himself that while that might win the battle it could ultimately cost him the war.

When the boys were leaving, Sam saw Veronica and Cindy preparing to go with them and asked for a moment alone with his daughter. Taking her to the small den, he said "Cindy is there anything you want to tell me?"

"Like?"

With a slow knowing smile, he lifted the necklace she was wearing and saw her hands automatically try to stop him. As he saw the two rings, his eyes which had been expecting them was stunned at the large stone but that didn't change anything in his mind. "These and how you are wearing them around your neck."

When she didn't say a word, he opened the door planning on calling for Dick but he was standing outside the door pacing. "Please come in, Mr. Casablancas."

"You saw us when we were out back, didn't you?" He asked.

"Yes and I have spent most of the day watching you watch my daughter and try not to make a mistake as you tried to impress my wife." He replied.

"Dad, I am sorry I didn't mean to…"

"Keep it a secret?" He asked and saw how Dick moved to defend his daughter and said "I am angry but only because I think that this was very sudden and that there is a lot more to this story. So this is how this is going to go. Tomorrow you two are going to meet me at the donut shop on Ninth. We will talk there and then I will talk to your mother but I should warn you that she is not going to be happy, Cindy.

Mac gulped but to her surprise her dad said "You have been the happiest I have seen you in years today. It's why I am not that angry about this. Still I want to know how and why this happened and no fudging the facts, young lady."

Struggling not to argue with the man Dick was pinned by the look in his eyes and swallowed hard as the man said "You had better take very good care of my baby girl or I will not be a happy man. Do you understand me?"

"Yes." When her dad wanted to speak to Dick alone, Mac protested but Dick promised it would be fine as she reluctantly left the room. Sam walked over and made sure the door was shut before turning to look at him. "I love her."

"I know." Sam replied. "I also know the hell that all four of you have been through over the last couple of years. Your generation of Neptune students had to grow up very quickly as the result of the mess the parents of this town created. Your brother did some damage but I also think that whatever is between you and my daughter is much healthier than it was between him and her."

"She challenges me, she makes me a better person because I look at her and think how what I do affects her before I act, Sir."

"Don't sir me. I have never liked it." Sam replied. "Just be good to her. That is all a father wants for his child. Remember though, her mother won't be as easy as me. I think she believes that Mac should join a convent. I am a little more philosophical about these things."

At the hotel, Mac was quiet as she hung up the phone. "I hate that I am not looking forward to tomorrow."

"It will be fine." Dick said as they heard the moaning from Logan's room. "So do you think that they will be okay?"

Mac looked at the closed door and said "I hope so. I think that Veronica is beginning to realize that she can trust Logan and that she isn't alone any more. The rest, well they will work that part out on their own."

Tugging her to his bedroom, he pulled her down onto his bed and removed the chain. "We need to put these back on where they belong. At least for tonight."

Mac agreed then saw Dick had stood up. "Where are you going?"

"Don't move." He ordered then came back into the room with a box. Handing it to her he said "Open it."

Mac opened the box and found several smaller boxes, each one with another box inside until the final one. Opening the jeweler box she saw the two rings. A band that matched his and a much simpler engagement ring. "For everyday wear."

When he slid them on, she removed his from her chain and slid it onto his finger. "You know, I never did find out why Logan was wearing your ring?"

There was a huff then Dick said "I had taken it off to show him the engraving and he like an idiot slid it on this after he had hurt his hand tripping over that dessert cart. He couldn't get it of and I wanted to wring is damn neck."

Mac giggled and said "It's funny now, but when I first thought I was married to Logan, I don't think I have ever been more freaked out in my life."

"I kind of got that when you threw yourself into my arms." He replied with a smug grin. "Though it could have been because you wanted me."

"I do and what are you going to do about it?" She asked and was quickly shown that he could take care of her wants. Hearing the sound of Veronica and Logan as they finished, she giggled and said "Do you think we are inspiring them or are they inspiring us."

"Who cares." He asked as he went to her present. Lifting the white silky set he asked "What did you do with that carrot? I was jealous of it. And would like to show it what I do to items who should know their place."

Mac laughed and then with a wink said "I ate it."

LOVE

When Mac finished telling her dad about how they had ended up married, they had decided that the entire truth was needed, she fully expected him to be disappointed with her but to her surprise he said "I am going to say something but I think it is supercilious at this point. I wish your mom was here because this is more her area but Mac when you have those kind of doubts like you had with Bronson, that is a sign you are forcing a relationship out of nothing."

"I know, I still feel bad about this though." She admitted. "We are meeting at lunch time and I am sure he is going to hate me."

"He might but it will only last for a while. " Her dad stated. Seeing Dick looking his way, he said "When you try to stay in a relationship for all the wrong reasons, it never works without making everyone involved miserable."

"Mac, I am not happy that you are married so young but like I said yesterday, you have been through a lot over the last few years. I just want you two to promise me that when things get rocky and they will because all marriages have rough spots, you talk to each other and not at each other. It makes all the difference in the world."

Dick walked with Mac to the parking lot and watched her drive away then went to join Logan at the beach, he felt powerless about this meeting because he had a feeling that this Bronson guy was not going to be accommodating about this.

Mac entered the apartment and saw Amy was there as Bronson went to hug her. "Hi, we need to talk. Bronson."

"That is my cue to go." Amy cheerfully announced then winked at her brother. He had a romantic night planned for Mac and himself and she didn't want to be in the way.

"No, stay." Mac said. "Bronson, I am so sorry but—"

"I know I pushed you too fast, Mac. I am so sorry." He said.

"It's not that you pushed me, Bronson. I mean you are a great guy, a wonderful boyfriend but you are not the right guy for me." She said gently. Seeing his confused expression she said "I like spending time with you, you are honest, hardworking everything that a girl could want but—"

"But you don't want me." He said beginning to get it. "If I backed off, gave you some time, would it help?"

Amy had seen Mac twisting her hands and felt stunned as she saw the rings on them. "I would guess not. You don't even have the courtesy to tell him the truth, do you? So were you seeing this guy while dating my brother, Mac? What happened did you get pregnant and now can't string Bronson along anymore? I am surprised he married you, whoever you other guy is.""

"Mac wouldn't do that, Amy. You don't know what you are talking about. Mac wouldn't' …" Bronson saw the same thing that Amy had and reached for Mac's hand and lifted it. "Mac, why are you wearing a wedding ring?"

"When I left your place last week, I knew that I had to figure some things out. SO I went to talk to Veronica. After that I went to see her boyfriend Logan."

"The rich guy who lives at the hotel, right?" Bronson asked.

"Yes, Logan was a mess and I was worried about him, so his roommate and I went with him to Vegas."

Suddenly laughing Amy seemed less angry as she said "You got drunk and got married, didn't you?"

"No." Mac replied calmly.

"Then what did happen?" Bronson asked his eyes on hers. "Because if that is what happened, all it takes is an annulment to fix things Mac."

"That isn't what happened. While there I spent a lot of time with Beaver's brother. We talked about a lot of things and I told him about how I reacted to you. How I needed him to do me a favor." Mac said unable to meet his eyes. "He agreed with provisions of his own. I had to face a few things in Vegas, Bronson, including that I had feelings for Dick."

Bronson tensed up as he thought about the blond guy he had seen around campus acting the fool that he knew was friends with Logan Echolls and accused her. "You married Dick Casablancas. That jerk who has already screwed half the freshman class. That is who you choose?"

"Bronson, I know that you are hurt but there are things you don't know about the situation. The Neptune students went through hell together; it has created this bond that no one else will ever get. Dick and I have had to deal with the fact that we both cared about a boy who killed innocents, who attacked by best friend. A boy who was twisted by his father and by being molested at a very young age by a man whose face was always around."

Bronson looked at the earnest expression on Mac's face and said sadly "I do get it. I wish I didn't but I do. I can't wish you well but I am glad you were honest enough to come to tell me face to face."

"I do regret hurting you, Bronson." She said and was about to suggest that they would still see each other around but she saw his sister trying to comfort him and Mac walked to the door and quietly left.

In the parking lot, crying a bit at hurting him, Mac wiped her tears and looked at her phone, knowing that she had been wrong not to end things much sooner than this.

Going to the beach, Mac saw Dick and just sat there in her car watching him goofing around with Logan out on the waves and then looking at her hand felt a sense of peace as she realized that this was what had been meant to be.

Her dad was right, things wouldn't always be smooth sailing but she was finding that she had the ability to trust in Dick that she had never had with Beaver. Removing her clothes to the bathing suit she was wearing below, she grabbed her cover-up, slide it on and went to join her husband.

LOVE

Three and a half years later as she watched Logan and Veronica get married in the same chapel that Dick and she had, Mac looked back and had to admit that she had no regrets about her choice that day.

Looking at her husband who was patting his pockets for the rings, she whispered in his ear that they had already been given to Wallace and chuckled when he pressed a kiss to her lips and said thank god he had her.

At the Bellagio, watching the happily married couple argue about who was going to feed who cake, Mac tugged at Dick's hand and pulled him outside to watch the water ballet knowing that Veronica would understand.

"Hey, you have been quiet even for you all day." He said sounding concerned.

"Just remembering." She said resting in his embrace as she said "We did the right thing when we got married. I was just reminding myself that my dad was right."

"About rocky spots." He said knowingly. They had had a few. First as a result of Madison finding out that she was the girl she had been switched with which had brought the Sinclairs into their lives.

They had not been happy to find Mac married to Dick and had been a bit of a problem until Madison had married an aging rock star with more tattoos and piercing than sense.

There had also been a scare from a girl that Dick had dated before their marriage claiming to be pregnant. That had been proven false but had added fuel to the fire from the Sinclairs but thankfully the Mackenzies had stood by her and eventually Madison's mess had had blown up on TMZ.

Now they were college graduates, Dick planning on starting to revive Beaver's company and Logan having already written one book. Mac and Veronica had ended up going into business together, the downturn in the economy proving very good for their business of corporate internet security.

Logan had insisted on proposing to Veronica at the Camelot motel on a Tuesday to their surprise and now less than a month later the couple was getting married and moving in together in a house down the street from the one that Mac and Dick were living in.

"So, I was thinking…" She said. "You know the bedroom next to ours."''

"Yes, what about it?"

"I was thinking we should start getting it ready." Mac said. "Nothing major just maybe a gender neutral color scheme and I still really hate that ceiling fan."

"Okay, do you want me to call a contractor?" He said a bit distracted by the soft skin at the back of her neck as he held her tightly in place by her waist. "He can work on it while we are in Rome."

"Probably a good idea since he is going to have to plaster the walls and the dust might not be good for the baby." She said.

"Your right about that. I am sure that dust isn't … A BABY?" His eyes went to Mac who nodded yes and he let go of her waist so quickly that Mac almost fell but he reached out and grasped her again, this time his hands on her hips. "Wait, will this hurt? How long, did we hurt him or her last night?"

Mac smiled at his panicking and said "Yes, a baby, no the baby is safely protected inside of me, Dick. At this point it is the size of a grape nut. And no, we didn't hurt him or her. My doctor said that we can keep up all normal activity until it is almost time for me to give birth."

"When?" He asked. His hands on her stomach, his eyes on her.

"January 1st." She said handing him the folded piece of paper with the sonogram inside. "I am eight weeks pregnant."

December 31st, Mac was not a happy woman as she went into labor at the hospital. She had wanted to have an at home birth but she had gone into labor at a New Years Eve party at the Grand.

One minute after midnight, Dick was handed a pair of scissors and he had cut the cord before promptly passing out. In typical Veronica Mars Echolls fashion she had taken a photo of him passed out then stepped over him to take a peek at her god child.

"So, does he look like Dick or me?" Mac asked in amusement.

"Neither he looks like Boris Yeltsin, all red faced and cushy skin." She joked. When Dick came up behind her rubbing his head, then maneuvered her out of the way she said "You promised I could hold him first in exchange for the last donut Mac."

"I lied." She cheerfully said to the amusement of the staff who saw that the blond was only joking as the baby boy was placed in his daddy's arms. Mac saw Veronica catching the expression on Dick's face and felt her own heart tumbling as he held his son. "So, Dick now that you have held him are you going to tell me his name?

Blue eyes met blue as he said "Jacob"

They had been debating names since the beginning the only thing they were sure of was wanting their child to have a name all their own. After being unable to choose in the end, Dick swore that he would know it when he saw their son.

Veronica took one more picture then slid out the door to leave the family alone as Dick handed their son to Mac. In the hallway watching as Logan paced back and forth like he himself was the expectant father, Veronica knew that whatever life had in store for young Jacob, she knew one thing; he would always have parents and godparents that would be there and would love him.

**The End**

.


End file.
